Running With the Wolfbats
by MVandertramps
Summary: Without their bending the ex-Wolfbats all find themselves out of a job and out of luck, with nowhere else to go Shaozu and Ming decide to join Tahno in the tiny apartment he's living in. Chaos, hilarity and endless Wolfbat shenanigans ensue.


**A/N: **My first fanfic ever, at last I can take part in the noble tradition of writing author notes! The fandom seems to assume that Tahno dumped his friends after the whole de-bending incident but I like to think that they're still bros. Basically this is the first in a series of shorts where the Wolfbats all live together because they're out of work and shenanigans ensue; starring Shaozu as a fast-talking jive turkey and Ming as a snobby prettyboy.

Like I said, it's short...because they're...shorts.

* * *

Tahno finds it hardest to ignore his predicament when it rains; each droplet of water is like a cruel taunt at his bendingless state. He stares sullenly at the clouds from the balcony of the small flat he's been forced to relocate to now that he's out of work, moping about the unfairness of it all.

He absently wonders how his friends Shaozu and Ming are doing and how they're coping with losing their abilities. Probably living in the park somewhere (Tahno likes to consider himself the brains of the outfit). He shrugs the thought off and goes back to his pathetic show of eating Flameo Instant Noodles straight from the container.

Someone knocks on the door. Tahno snarls, "Get lost!" or words to that effect.

The knocking persists and increases in volume every time he shouts at the visitor, even after he throws his container of noodles at the door. Eventually he gives up and charges over to the door, spitting and cursing. He swings the door open with all the force he can muster, ready to sink his fangs into whoever's been foolish enough to bother him.

"Who are you and what the hell do you-" he falters and blinks disbelievingly.

Shaozu and Ming are standing outside his door, huddling together as they try to get a peek over his shoulder into the apartment, looking decidedly un-fabulous. Their clothes are sightly rumpled, they sport matching bags and dark rings around their eyes, their once stylish coiffures are now in total disarray. In short, they look as terrible as Tahno does and he takes a sort of perverse pleasure in noting that fact. His hand tenses on the doorknob as he prepares to slam the door in their faces before they can speak but they seem to sense his intention and rush at him, forcing their way inside before he can do anything to stop them.

Part of Tahno is bewildered at his old team-mates' behaviour, another part of him is happy to see them and is glad that they've sniffed him out and a third part is embarrassed and wants to flee into the darkness howling "don't look at me!". All he says is, "You guys look like shit."

Shaozu spears him with a look that could pierce metal. "You're in big trouble, pal. Why didn't you come looking for me and Ming, huh?" he says in a slightly hurt voice.

"Sorry," Tahno mumbles. "I've been busy."

Ming sniffs and kicks at the carton of noodles Tahno had thrown at the door only moments before. "Not busy cleaning your apartment obviously," he remarks.

"Oh yeah?" Tahno spits, trying to find a way to get around Shaozu and land his fist in Ming's eye. "I'd love to see your apartment!"

Ming grumbles and stares at his shoes. Tahno instantly regrets what he's said.

"Actually, that's what Ming and me came to talk to you about," Shaozu mutters. "We ain't got no bending or no place to go. I know it ain't your policy to take guests and all but we was wonderin' if..."

He trails off. What he's about to ask is a blow to his pride he can't handle. Tahno's felt a lot of animosity and petty jealousy towards his team-mates and so-called friends at times but now all he feels for them is sorry. Not as sorry as he feels for himself, mind, but it's a start.

"Yeah," Tahno says, trying to sound as casual as possible for Shaozu's sake, "you guys can stay. But just for a little bit. I'm not gonna let you guys eat me out of house and home."

Ming and Shaozu's pained expressions melt into ones of gratitude. "Gee thanks!" Shaozu says, gleefully clapping Tahno on the back. "We promise we won't cause you no trouble, right Ming?"

Ming nods and offers the barest of smiles. "Yeah. Thanks, Tahno." he says quietly. Then, because he feels he's required to say something nasty every time he opens his mouth he adds, "How about we start by cleaning up your apartment? It's a pigsty in here."

Tahno eyes Ming disgustedly but Ming just shrugs off his gaze.

"You got any instant noodles, chief?" Shaozu yells from the sofa where he is making himself comfortable by throwing the cushions off with reckless abandon. "I'm starvin'!"

Tahno realises he should have slammed the door in their faces while he had the chance.

Basically


End file.
